custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tourik (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Tourik was a Bo-Matoran who became a Toa of Plant Life serving under the leadership of Toa Jovan, in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to all other Toa of Plant Life, Tourik began his life as a Bo-Matoran on Spherus Magna. During this early period of his life, Tourik aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent, along with a number of other Bo-Matoran, endeavoring to maintain the vast jungles and forests with his fellow Bo-Matoran. These mega-ecosystems served as Mata Nui’s “lungs”, and used chemical reactions to supply breathable air for the entirety of the Matoran Universe. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tourik gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Tourik was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Over the course of history, various factions such as the Barraki and the neighboring tribes attempted to cut down these forests and expand their empires, but were constantly counteracted by the late Hand of Artahka and early Brotherhood of Makuta. Life as a Toa Although the exact circumstances of his transformation into a Toa remain unclear, it is known that Tourik was transformed into a Toa roughly 79,500 years ago. It is also known that he was part of a local Toa Team. Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism named Jovan joined Tourik's team and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. Fortunately, Tourik was able to play a key part in this mission through the use of his Kanohi Elda. The team then managed to successfully battle the various guards and traps leading to the chamber, and retrieved the Mask of Life. The Toa then managed to bring the mask to Karda Nui, where a male member of the team reluctantly sacrificed his life to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of the Toa, the remaining members of the team returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life and parted ways. Hiatus For approximately 76,000 years, Tourik would wander the Matoran Universe, searching for purpose. Though he regularly returned to his homeland as he tried to avoid members of his old team when he could, feeling ashamed by the death of his team mate. On his journeys, Tourik became acquainted with Turaga Vilnius and protected the Tren Krom Peninsula for an unclear period of time. Whilst passing through Stelt, Tourik happened upon a coastal tavern and witnessed the owner of the establishment being harassed by a gang of Skakdi. Recognizing the unjust nature of the situation, the Toa shadowed the two thugs out into the street and critically wounded both of them. However, he then returned the stolen money to the owner, and convinced the two defeated Skakdi that he was a member of a rival Skakdi gang. A week later, the two Skakdi gangs engaged each other in a shoot-out, resulting in both sides being completely wiped out due to the actions of Tourik. Unknown to Tourik, the owner of the tavern, a Steltian Trader named Gribrak, decided to train to become a Dark Hunter, mistaking the Toa for a rogue agent of the organization. Additionally, Tourik was known to have shadowed Makuta Kojol, seeking to find the Makuta's assigned island, Artahka. However, the Makuta was killed around 2,500 years ago when the island's ruler requested that the Order of Mata Nui hunted down and killed anybody know knew of Artakha's location, also destroying any records of the island's location. This irritated the Toa of Plant Life considerably, though he was still able to reach the island after purchasing a boat in Ga-Metru and setting sail across the western regions of the Matoran Universe, which was where he was certain he would find Artahka. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Tourik had long-since located the island and pledged himself to the realm's ruler as a guardian, claiming that he had nowhere else to go. Tourik managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Artahka, which had been fortified to allow the inhabitants to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. However, being the island's only Toa, he was expected to be involved in the island's protection, assuming a military-style command and establishing a military force on Artahka. When the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy, it was known to have recruited a number of Toa in the event known as the Final Push. As a fallback option for if the war was lost, Tourik was chosen to stay to protect Artahka, as were a number of Toa on Metru-Nui. Over the course of the War, Tourik was known to have become acquainted with a Steltian Trader named Gribrak, who presumably traveled to Artahka to aid in defending the realm. Post War Following the end of the war and the supposed defeat of the Brotherhood, Tourik travelled to Stelt with Gribrak. Exhilarated by the fact they had both survived the war, they began to visit some of Stelt's seedier areas, engaging in tavern bets and gambling. However, in more recent times, Tourik was contacted with a threat from Toa Tollubo, a Toa of Light surviving in Metru-Nui, pressuring him to travel to the City of Legends to help protect them from a group of rebels known as the Cult of Darkness. Grudgingly, the travelling pair accepted the demand and journeyed to Metru-Nui. Metru Nui Upon arriving on Metru-Nui, Tourik was unwillingly hailed as one of the island's Toa Metru and was given a welcoming ceremony, much to his annoyance. He swiftly took up residence in Le-Metru amongst the artificial rainforest and encouraged Matoran to respect what remained of the island's wildlife and opposed all developments to have Le-Metru restored to its Pre-War state. Tourik was also present in a tactical meeting with his fellow Toa and witnessed Turaga Matoro's collapse. Following the death of Turaga Matoro, Tourik and Gribrak were sent to Onu-Metru to contact Tollubo, who had gone off on a depression-fueled strop. Adopting a more down-to-earth approach than his associate, Gribrak tried to convince his fellow Toa that he was better off with the Toa Metru. Following a bar fight, Tourik was able to drag Tollubo out into the street to safety. Several months later, after Tollubo had cleaned up his act and taken the advice of Tourik and Gribrak, the two Toa were sent to Ta-Metru with Betak and several members of the Matoran Land Army to combat Toa Graviton, a powerful and corrupt Toa of Gravity who had been imprisoned beneath the city for several centuries. The Toa proceeded to pummel Tollubo before Tourik and Betak were able to coordinate an attack. The Agori was able to bring their enemy down to the ground with a Sting Rifle while Tourik then proceeded to engage him, shattering his Kanohi and damaging his armor with Spiked Dagger Plant spores. However, Graviton swiftly pointed out that he was not in fact a Makuta and that the prickly plants did little more than inconvenience him. He then proceeded to create a gravitational field between the two, increasing gravity's effect on Tourik and pressing him down on Betak, pinning the pair in place. Shortly after this, Tollubo was able to incapacitate Graviton, thus freeing the Toa of Plantlife and Betak. However, the moment of victory was short-lived as Toa Kualus swiftly appeared on the scene with Agitarahk to report that the Cult of Darkness had launched a third attack upon Metru Nui, attempting to fly a stolen Airship into the Coliseum. When the active Toa Metru and their allies were assembled in a mission briefing, Turaga Vilnius suggested the use of the Gorast Tactical Missile Defense System. As this prospect involved blowing the Airship up above civilian housing, it caused considerable controversy with Toa Orkahm insisting that the missiles should not be used while Toa Tollubo contradicted him, siding with Vilnius and insisting that they had to crush the anarchists before their attack with brutal force. Torn between the two opposites, Tourik and the other Toa eventually sided with Tollubo, enabling Vilnius to send the missile launch codes and fire a Gorast Missile at the Airship. However, the missile did not arrive in time and lagged too far behind the Airship. Regrouping on the pavement outside the Coliseum, Tourik and the other Toa witnessed the destruction of the Airship at the hands of an Av-Matoran named Glonor and realized that Orkahm had correctly anticipated that their actions would only cause trouble. Tourik in particular was somewhat vocal about Tollubo's misjudgment. Fortunately, Toa Danza was able to use his Dimensional Horn to transport the missile to the heart of Mount Valamai prior to its detonation, averting the unnecessary crisis that Tollubo had caused. Roughly nine months later, Turaga Bomonga commissioned Tourik to write a guidebook to to aid the dimensionally-displaced Toa Tollubo in his assimilation into the new universe. For a number of weeks Tourik worked closely with Dessal to produce an account of several key events in the modern history of the Matoran Universe. In the guide's most recent stage of development, it was missing only an entry from Glonor, who had been unreachable as a result of his itinerant lifestyle. Alternate Versions In the prime reality, Tourik remained a member of Jovan's Team and played an instrumental role during the Great Disruption. However, he was eventually killed around 470 years ago after siding with the Dark Hunters during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War and becoming an enemy of the Brotherhood. He was captured during an attempt to retrieve the Heart of the Visorak for the Dark Hunters. Instead of being mutated by Hordika Venom, however, he was struck by a Visorak Suukorak's Rhotuku Spinner and was crushed in an energy bubble. In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Toa Tourik sided with Toa Tuyet in the years following her rebellion and gained a position of trust within the ranks of her empire. For many years, Tourik enjoyed life as a member of the superior species in the Matoran Universe and frequently patrolled Ga-Metru, keeping local Matoran in line and ensuring domestic subjugation. During the Battle of the Coliseum, he was responsible for ambushing Nuju and dragging him off in the direction of the Archives, ultimately leading to the Matoran rebel's death. However, faced with formidable odds the Toa Empire forces were overwhelmed and Toa Tuyet was dispatched in the conflict. Like so many other corrupt Toa, Tourik was taken imprisoned in the aftermath of the battle and had his Toa Power drained, forcing him to spend the rest of his life as an embittered Turaga to witness a new wave of Toa fix the damage that his generation had done to the universe. Abilities and Traits Tourik is a reserved and composed individual. In the past, he lived something of a reckless lifestyle, caught up in the bluster and glamor of life amongst the ranks of the Toa. As such he often avoided assistance from other Toa whenever possible. Having fallen adrift since the downfall of the Toa populace, Tourik has developed a cynical and sarcastic personality, often producing satirical quips and frequently resorting to sarcastic remarks. He has, however, grown significantly wiser through his experiences. When activated, Tourik's powers included the ability to create, shape and manipulate most forms of vegetation, including vines, fruits, flowers, and most forms of fungi. He could use this power to accelerate the growth of plants for defense by sprouting them from the ground at rates which blocked physical attacks. Weaponizing the plants allowed him to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. He was, however, unable to revive withered or dead plants or cause the emission of dangerous toxins. Though a trait that is commonly found in most Toa of Plant Life, Tourik is unusually knowledgeable about various species of plants and usually carries a number of Morbuzahk Spores for use in combat. However, he often admits that he knows next to nothing about Rahi and has a particular dislike of herbivore species. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Tourik wore a powerless Kanohi Elda. He frequently carried a short pitchfork, which he generally used to harvest crops and tend to land around his local village. In addition, he was known to carry Regeneration Kanoka Disks, which he often used to repair damage done to local vegetation. As a Toa this mask was transformed into a Great Elda, granting him the power to sense the presence of nearby objects, particularly hidden obstacles or beings whom would normally be concealed from sight. During his travels around Stelt, Tourik acquired a Combat Staff, a weapon that would later become his primary Toa Tool. Carved from the wood of a sturdy species of deciduous tree originating in the Southern Matoran Universe, Tourik trained with the staff for a number of years before he was able to effectively wield it both offensively and defensively. Tourik also fashioned a small metal blade to attach to the end of his Combat Staff. This tip was often dipped with highly-concentrated Visorak Oohnorak venom, causing mild paralysis upon coming into contact with an enemy's exposed flesh. While in Artahka, Tourik discovered that he could accelerate the maturity of a personal Spiked Dagger Plant supply, enabling him to weaponize them. Thus, Tourik developed a technique in which he showered an opponent in the spores then manipulated them to take root and force open his foe's armor. This particular attack proved to be particularly potent against Makuta. Forms Quotes Trivia *In the vast majority of alternate universes, Tourik chose not to become a Turaga. *As a result of his experiences during the Great Disruption, Tourik possesses an above-average knowledge of the functions of the Great Spirit Robot, making him able to identify features and countermeasures that other inhabitants are generally unaware of. As a result, he typically wandered the Matoran Universe, searching for places to contribute his knowledge and solve problems, something that few Toa did. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Judgment Day'' - To be Written See Also *Gallery:Tourik Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Plantlife Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Matoran Category:Itinerant Characters